Met het Vuur van de Zon
by CattyRosea
Summary: Amon hield ervan haar zo te zien, zo broos en hulpeloos onder hem kronkelend. / duister–achtige Amon x Robin


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 05-01-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Met het Vuur van de Zon

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Romantiek, Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Als het even kan de hele serie, want ik verklap het einde zo'n beetje.

**Waarschuwingen:** Seks op de achtergrond. Zou in sommige landen als pedofilie gelden, maar kennelijk niet in het land waar _Witch Hunter Robin_ is gemaakt.

**Koppels:** Amon x Robin Sena

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Amon hield ervan haar zo te zien, zo broos en hulpeloos onder hem kronkelend. / duister–achtige Amon x Robin.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Met het Vuur van de Zon**

Amon hield ervan haar zo te zien, zo broos en hulpeloos onder hem kronkelend, zich aan hem vastklampend, wanhopig haar nagels in zijn rug drukkend. Wanneer hij Robin, met haar macht over het vuur van de zon, terug wist te brengen tot het schuwe, verwarde kleine meisje dat ze hem had toegeschenen toen ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten, gaf het hem het gevoel machtig te zijn, alsof hij nog steeds een greintje controle had over zichzelf, zijn leven, de wereld om hem heen. Een piepklein stemmetje diep vanbinnen zei dat wat hij deed fout was, maar dat stemmetje was zwak, zwak zoals de angst voor hulpeloosheid en nutteloosheid sterk was.

Hij had er nooit aan moeten beginnen. Ze was nauwelijks zestien jaar oud, vers van het klooster; ondanks de oeroude kennis en macht die in haar sluimerden, een kind.

En toch...

Hij had zijn ogen nooit van haar af kunnen houden, zij en haar slanke taille, gracieuze ledematen, kleine borstjes, ogen als ontluikende lenteblaadjes. De onschuld die ze uitstraalde deed een pervers soort lust in hem ontwaken, die al gauw zijn vaderlijke instincten had verdrongen. Hij had een tijdlang de verhitte, verwrongen gevoelens die iedere keer dat ze hem aanraakte of naar hem lachte in hem opwelden, kunnen onderdrukken, omdat haar vriendelijkheid en kwetsbaarheid hem zichzelf zo levendig, zo nuttig lieten voelen; haar beschermen vervulde hem. Maar dat veranderde toen Solomon zijn slag sloeg en hij besefte dat de zachtheid en de warmte die hij had proberen te beschermen tegen de ruwe, kille werkelijkheid van hun bestaan slechts een illusie was geweest.

Of ze het nu besefte of niet, ze was geen kind, was nooit onschuldig geweest. Ze was altijd al een heks geweest. Een Heks met krachten als het vuur van de zon, die hem van binnenuit in brand zette met haar gladde, lichte huid, meisjesachtige gelaatstrekken, zachte stem en die slanke benen die stevig om zijn middel gewikkeld waren, ook al wriemelde ze ongemakkelijk onder zijn handen.

Een Heks, met macht en wijsheid die haar jaren ontstegen, gloeiend met het licht van duizend vuren, hem reducerend tot een miezerige schaduw. Machteloos. Hulpeloos. Gedwongen in elkaar te krimpen en weg te vluchten voor haar schijnsel. Betekenisloos. Verduisterd.

Een heks, een onschuldige verleidster.

Een _Heks_.

Gevaarlijk en verraderlijk - zo niet wanneer de wereld ondersteboven werd gekeerd door de geheimen van het verleden, dan in de onbekende toekomst. Maar toen ze samen die toekomst betraden was het Amon al snel duidelijk geworden dat hij, mocht hij aan haar zijde blijven, niet slechts een wachtpost kon zijn, een 'waakhond' zoals zij het had genoemd. Hij verlangde naar de teerheid die hem ooit als anker had gediend in de duistere, troebele wateren van zijn geest, hij smachtte ernaar haar te omhullen en haar af te schermen van de duisternis van hun wereld.

Terwijl hij Robins borstjes tegen zijn borstkas drukte, haar kleine, warme lichaam naar zich toe trok, iedere vierkante centimeter van haar ontblootte huid likte, vroeg hij zich af wat er met dat ideaal gebeurd was. Hij vroeg zich af wanneer het zo verwrongen was geraakt. Ergens waren de stoïcijns gebrachte woorden van troost veranderd in hese fluisteringen, waren de aanmoedigende schouderklopjes hongerige kussen geworden, en de behoeften en de lust die hij had proberen te onderdrukken waren verstrengeld geraakt in zijn andere verlangens.

Misschien was zijn voornemen haar te preserveren in plaats van op te eisen vanaf het begin gedoemd gebroken te worden. Wist hij het maar...

Zelfs terwijl het vuur van extase zijn aderen schroeide, wenste hij dat hij het antwoord wist.

'Amon -' Robin hapte naar adem, klemde zich hulpeloos aan hem vast. Maar toen liet ze hem los en gooide haar hoofd achterover, kromde haar rug en drukte haar ellebogen in het matras. Haar woorden werden een gekreun, diep in haar keel: 'O Amon...'

Wat zou er gebeuren als ook dit deel van haar ontdaan was van zijn onschuld?

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. ^_^


End file.
